ffp_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Springtrap
This article refers to Springtrap. See Bonnie (disambiguation) for other meanings. is the first reanimated incarnation of the killer William Afton, as a gruesome result after wearing the heavily damaged Spring Bonnie suit with malfunctioning springlocks. He is the main antagonist and only true animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Later in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, he is reincarnated as Scraptrap. Springtrap was revealed to have survived the burning, as seen from the final cutscene in Sister Location, though it was still unknown what ultimately became of him. His ultimate fate was finally revealed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator: through unknown means, he had left the remains of Fazbear's Fright and eventually ended up in the Back Alley outside the franchise pizzeria, where he was salvaged and ultimately destroyed in the burning of the pizzeria as part of Henry's ultimate plan. General Description Appearance He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit of a drab olive color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If one looks closely at the large hole from his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines. His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his visible endoskeleton torso in a shape of an upside-down triangle. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several "blood-veins" drooping on each side. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside Springtrap is that of an animatronic endoskeleton (with a bloody muscle-layered skull, innards, and blood-veins his only remains). However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. Springtrap has a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a bloody, muscle-layered skull. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth always remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be few long strings. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen more clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigame (after completing Night 5) that these are the remains of William Afton after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, William/Purple Guy's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away over the years. In Sister Location's final cutscene before coming back as his second reincarnation Scratrap for the events of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Springtrap falls into slight further disrepair as he seems to be missing a few animatronic parts (such as the pelvis and hip which exposes his endoskeleton pelvis and complete lack of "blood-vein" strings), and an extra few rips and tears, making his appearance fell into further disrepair a little bit. From his half-torn right ear, the red wire appears to be cut off. His back from the lowest part of his torso is chopped off. Blood "vessel-tubes" at the front of his neck are missing as well. He is most likely damaged from the fire. His pupils, however, are not glowing white, unlike from the third game, though this could just be the angle and lighting. The rest of Springtrap's features, however, are difficult to locate clearly due to being covered partly by darkness. Personality As what William became, Springtrap behaves in an eerie way to that of an actual living corpse. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, seen slinking into the Office of the third game in an almost human-like fashion. While unable to talk, he instead make faintly low moans whenever he moves. Main Biography Five Nights at Freddy's 3 .]] During the end-of-night minigame events, William Afton returned to the restaurant to dismantle the animatronics, one by one, he awoke the ghosts of the five children he murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Purple Guy ran into the safe room where the heavily damaged Spring Bonnie was placed for storage. He wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside the Spring Bonnie suit. However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Springtrap malfunctioned, causing Afton to be crushed and sliced by the endoskeleton and gears, thus killing him. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the springlocks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. William broke these rules; he made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks. On top of that, he was laughing at the spirits, thinking his plan had succeeded. This resulted in the locks becoming loose by moisture and his brutal death. 30 years later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to the Missing Children incident and other incidents that made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza infamous for being haunted. Employees found Springtrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. However, at night, he roams the halls, possessed by William's spirit. During the main gameplay, Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, usually going to more secluded areas of a camera's field of view to attempt to hide from the player. However, he will stare straight into CAM 01, CAM 09, and CAM 13. When around the Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at the player. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a location close to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in the Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Springtrap enters every room and vent, and therefore, can be seen by every camera unless he is in the Office, the hallway, or outside the Office's doorway. He has two positions per camera, excluding the Vent Cams and CAM 01. There is no known fixed location where he starts, but he generally begins his path from CAM 07, CAM 08, and CAM 09. Upon completing Nightmare (Night 6), it was initially unknown what happened to Springtrap when Fazbear's Fright burned down, though it was mentioned that anything that survived the fire was auctioned off and sold. After the completion of Nightmare mode, if one brightens the newspaper regarding the burning of Fazbear's Fright, an image of Springtrap's head can be seen from the Freddy figurine photo at the right side. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Although Springtrap does not physically appear in the fourth game. Few Spring Bonnie springlock suits relating to Springtrap can be seen in the end-of-night minigames, mainly inside Fredbear's Family Diner. A similar character, Plushtrap, takes a role in the game, exclusively in the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location While Springtrap does not appear in the main game of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, he only appears briefly at the end cutscene that takes place in the burnt Fazbear's Fright (after the events of the third game) when the player beats all of the Custom Night presets, meaning that he survived the burning of the attraction. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator :Main article: Afton (Animatronic) In the sixth game, Springtrap now came back in his second, drastically different-designed reincarnation; namely Afton or Scraptrap. He is also one of the four salvagable animatronics. Seen when completing the Fruity Maze game, standing next to the crying girl from the right is a person wearing a Spring Bonnie suit with its design heavily resembling Springtrap. Spin-Offs Ultimate Custom Night Springtrap appears in the part-canon/part-noncanon mashup Ultimate Custom Night, along with his second reincarnation Scraptrap. Springtrap climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of the player. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack the player will see his face looking back at the player from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. ''UCN'' (Troll Game) Springtrap appears in the Ultimate Custom Night "demo" troll game (a reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as one of the reskinned enemies. FNaF World :External FNaF World Wiki link: Springtrap Springtrap in a "kid-friendly" design appears in the separated, noncanonical RPG spin-off game FNaF World as one of the multiple challengers the player needs to beat before unlocking him to be playable. Other Media Novel series Trivia *On the announcement of the successful beta-test on the Steam Greenlight page, Springtrap's name is first revealed by several letters which are doubled throughout the text. These letters, when compiled together, spell "My Name is Springtrap".Steam - Early beta-testing successful! (February 15, 2015) *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Purple Guy inside of Springtrap trying to talk. **The sound had been roughly and/or vaguely deciphered where it can be assumed Springtrap is saying "Help me". As to whether this is intentional or not is unknown. ***This is Bonnie's first counterpart to speak. The second being Bon-Bon while the third is Bonnet. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Purple Guy inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Upon analyzing the three images that can rarely appear when starting a night, it can be seen that Springtrap had no animatronic eyes, but instead has human eyes, though they could be Springtrap's eyes and were simply jammed into Purple Guy's skull when the spring locks failed. This can be supported by the fact that Springtrap's eyes glow, a trait obviously not found in human eyes. It's possible that Springtrap's eyes are actually inside Afton's, making his eyeballs glow. It's also possible Springtrap's eyes are glowing because of a paranormal reason. **Part of Purple Guy's lower jaw, including his lower teeth, can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while Springtrap is in sight on CAM 15. **If looked at carefully, Springtrap's animatronic eyes have holes in them since the suit used to be worn by staff rather than just an endoskeleton. Inside these eyes appear to be Purple Guy's eyes, and it is possible Afton's eyes are inside the animatronic eyes. **The image of Springtrap ripping his head off is eerily similar to an hallucination in the first game, where a poster shows Freddy ripping his head off in an almost identical manner. However, this may just be a coincidence on Scott's part. *If the player is not careful enough to avoid the phantom animatronics, they may get jumpscared by one of them, and be caught immediately after by Springtrap. *Springtrap's positions on the cameras may be very difficult to spot on certain occasions, and sometimes require careful observation. This may be because of the overlying static on the camera, or due to the fact that Springtrap tends to lurk in dark areas. *Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Springtrap was designed to fit a human inside, albeit rather poorly. *Being the only animatronic who actually attacks the player directly, Springtrap has two jumpscares. **This makes Springtrap, Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake jumpscare is counted), Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted) the only characters who have double jumpscares in one game. ***Ennard, however, has four jumpscares. **In the mobile version, he has only one jumpscare, but appears on both sides of The Office. *Springtrap, Bonnie (first and second game), Mangle, The Puppet, Chica and Foxy in the second game, and BB are the only animatronics from the entire series to lack eyebrows. * Despite being in the horror attraction while it burned to the ground, Springtrap survived. Upon brightening the newspaper shown after completing Night 6, Springtrap's face can be seen next to the Freddy figurine. It is true as shown by the final cutscene from Sister Location after beating 10/20 mode on the Custom Night. *Springtrap is commonly theorized to be the original Bonnie model, as they both share a rabbit-like appearance, and Phone Guy refers to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" in the Night 5 phone call. *Springtrap is also believed to be one of the first two animatronics in the business along with Fredbear, the possible second hybrid (wearable costume and animatronic). Phone Guy states there were two wearable animatronics in the training tape on Night 2. **Strangely, however, the Golden Freddy suit has four fingers in the first two games, unlike Springtrap, who possesses five. If this is a case, then Golden Freddy is just a ghost/hallucination and what exactly happened to the real Fredbear springlock suit is unknown. ***However, it is possible that one of Golden Freddy's four fingers could hold two fingers, or the company modified the suit to fit the four-fingered endoskeletons or to avoid any association with the incident that occured at Fredbear's Family Diner in the fourth game. *If the player is close to 6 AM and Springtrap is at the doorway or window, it's recommended for the player to sit there and wait, for any movement of looking at the Monitor or Maintenance Panel will likely result in death. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was "Salvage". **Another popular fan name was "Golden Bonnie", as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **Also "Hybrid" was a popular fan name. ***Coincidentally, Springtrap is a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized. ***Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. ***Also, coincidentally, Springtrap is actually related to Fredbear, who is theorized to be Golden Freddy. *Springtrap's jumpscare from the left side of The Office is the only jumpscare in the game where the animatronic mouth isn't open. *Springtrap's 8-bit sprite animation of when the suit kills Purple Guy is very similar to Springtrap's twitching in the teaser trailer. *Along with Golden Freddy (from the second game), Springtrap is one of the few animatronics without a confirmed starting location. It is debated where his exact starting location is, with factors such as the game trailer and the first rooms he will appear in acting as evidence to support certain theories. *In all of Springtrap's appearances in the camera feeds, he appears to lean to the side slightly. This is similar to Bonnie in the second game. *Springtrap appears in the most camera feeds in the series, with a total of 15. **Along with this, he is the only animatronic to appear in every camera in the game. **Springtrap is also one of the only two characters in the game that can be seen in more than one camera, the other being Phantom BB. *Springtrap only has one position on each camera in the mobile version of the game, with CAM 02 being an exception for this. *The way Springtrap peeks into The Office from the left side of the doorway is similar to Bonnie from the first game. *In the first jumpscare, Springtrap's ears do not move. In the second jumpscare, however, Springtrap's ears do move. The most likely explanation for this is that Springtrap's ears can move, similarly to Bonnie's ears. This can also be seen in CAM 12, as his ears seem to bend backward. **Not only do his ears appear to be movable, but also his eyelids; one can see them moving up on the left jumpscare. **This also occurs with The Puppet. *On CAM 05, if one looks closely at Springtrap, they can see that his eyes are a little cross-eyed. This may be an illusion, given the darkness and poor illumination of the building. *Unlike the animatronics from the previous games, who usually remained inactive for the majority of the night in which they are introduced, Springtrap begins moving immediately at 12 AM on the night in which he is introduced. *The way Springtrap removes his mask while twitching in the main menu is very similar to Freddy from the first game. *The stance Springtrap makes when staring out the Office window is strikingly similar to Toy Bonnie's stance while he is in the Office in the second game. *Springtrap is one of the two animatronics to have both of their jumpscares in the Extra menu, the other being Nightmare Chica. *Scott Cawthon has said in a Steam post that he would like to have Springtrap return, but that it would have to make sense with the story.I would like Springtrap to make a return somehow, but it would have to make sense to the story. So, for now, the best answer I can give is- maybe, someday. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - May 5, 2016 **Springtrap does indeed return, appearing briefly during a final cutscene in Sister Location. *Interestingly, parts of Springtrap are identical to each other, but are rotated differently. **This applies to most of the older animatronics from the second game and nightmare animatronics as well. *Springtrap is one of Bonnie's several counterparts to be in different color instead of blue. Others being Shadow Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie, Plushtrap, and Bonnet. *If one look closely to Springtrap while he's peeking behind The Office's doorway from the left, his "suit" eye along the eye-lid rotated differently to make him appear glaring. **Springtrap is the first antagonist from the series to be seen glaring with his eye-lids' position change. The second being Nightmare Fredbear, whose glaring eyes can be seen on the screen after completing the fourth game's demo. *Springtrap is one of Bonnie's counterparts not to wear a bowtie. Others being Shadow Bonnie and Plushtrap. *Springtrap is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for his name. Others being Fredbear, Yenndo, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Lolbit, Plushtrap, Nightmarionne, and Electrobab. Gallery Audio References